The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a roof closure assembly for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed vehicle roof.
In some types of roof closure assemblies known today, parts of the assembly are mounted to the upper side of the frame, others to the lower side. The movable support mechanism for the closure and its guide rail must of course be mounted on the upper side of the frame. The drive motor, however, is mounted to the lower side of the frame as this part must be accessible for servicing, and this can only be done from below. As a result, the elongate connecting member extends partly below and partly above the frame and must therefore be threaded through the frame which is undesirable as it makes assembling more difficult and poses a leakage risk as the connecting member often extends in a so-called wet portion of the frame used for draining water to a drain outlet.